Bloody Thorns
by Scenario Dreamer
Summary: Just basically a Witch House fanfiction, the after-story of what happens... Tell me if you like it and I'll continue based on that! Thank you and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

My eyes opened to the awaiting darkness. I was back there. In the house! I saw a legless, bloodied girl crawl towards me. She had no eyes. I knew she was Viola. But I wont let her have her body back! She will take my sickness. ... Forever. Suddenly Viola started screeching, an ungodly wail coming from her lungs. She used all her might in her vocal cords to make me deaf. I shook my head.  
"No! It's my body now, Viola! You'll see what it's like to be me!"  
Suddenly she got closer and closer. I realized I could not escape from this angry spirit. I screamed in fear for my father and my mother, but I knew I had killed them long, long ago. It was too late by now for help. Suddenly she-  
I opened my eyes for a second time to see sunlight streaming into my vision, m-Viola's father stood over me, smiling.  
"Good morning, Viola." He said it so innocently... so cheerfully. It made me sick.  
"G-Good morning, father," I stuttered, barely hiding my disappointment that he still thought I was his Viola. Precious little Viola. The only meaning in life. Or so that's what this idiot thinks. Why can't he just call me Ellen? It's a much more pretty name. Gorgeous, infact! I'm so lucky that my mother named me that. Stupid idiot. Viola is a horrible name. I hate it. I hate it! I HATE I-  
"Viola, sweety? Is something wrong?" My father looked at me with concerned eyes, knowing that I stuttered for some reason that I did not wish to share, which bothered him. Viola had shared everything with him. Not me.  
"N-No, father. I'm just a little... parched." I smiled a false smile, knowing that I should accept his worry. He loved me, after all! ... But he did not love who I truly was. He only loved the mask. The disguise. Such people are cruel!  
"I see... well, I have to get to work, darling. I'll see you later, my precious little angel!" He kissed my forehead, leaving my room. I listed a while longer, making sure he was gone. The front door shut almost silently, telling me he had gone.  
I let out a sigh of relief. It had only been a few weeks since my escape with that stupid Viola. Yes, we had been friends. But she was a little different then my other 'friends'. She wanted to still help me, even when I showed her my sickness. Why did I hurt her? I... I really did like her, didn't I...? She was a nice girl. She understood me. The first to... understand.  
I began weeping, letting the tears wash away the dirt on my cheeks. I was impure. I had killed a true friend. I was a monster.  
But witches don't get upset over this, you say? Well, technically I'm not a witch anymore, idiot. You should know. Once I swapped bodies with Viola for a 'day' I lost my witch powers. But that was okay. I got a father who noticed me. Who loved me.  
That made me happy enough.  
I sat up, crying even harder, playing with my two braids. Or, Viola's two braids.  
Her hair was pretty. Not like my purple hair... it made me happy. Her eyes were forest green. They were and are absolutely breathtaking if I do say so myself. My sickness made my eyes melt, though. Now I have eyes. But, little 'precious' Viola doesn't. She doesn't get to have legs, either. But now I can play outside!  
But... I have no friends to play with. Although, I'll make friends. They wont have to see my sickness! I'm all better, now! I was so happy that I stopped my crying, brushing my face off, and did a little jump of glee.  
The only thing that made me frown a little was the corpse of a black cat outside my window. I didn't dare touch it or bury it, knowing that the results... will only remind me of that time.  
I quickly walked over, draping the blinds. I smiled, looking around my room. I had white walls with green vines that climbed up them. I was so happy dad painted them... I also had a dresser, a big closet, and a table in the corner. Dad even got me a chair. Yes, we were poor, but happy. I had everything I needed. A father who loved me, a warm bed, comfort, food, water, and I had a healthy body.

I never knew that I would see my 'friend' again, though. That is the one thing that would make me unhappy.


	2. Chapter 2

_ BLOODY THORNS_  
_ Chapter II_  
_ A warm welcome._

My eyes slowly opened to the darkness.  
Falling, falling, falling...  
I groaned, blinking a few times, realizing it was raining. I could not speak, not move my legs. D-Did I even have legs? Looking back I saw nothing but a trail of scarlet. I recalled everything that had happened. My friend betrayed me... Now I must betray her.

I yawned, rubbing my eyes, slowly getting to my feet. How long did I rest? I cannot remember. I decided I would play outside for a little bit... I missed doing that. I ran outside, ignoring the rain, but the moment I stepped outside I slipped, collapsing in mud.

"Gah!" I cried out, grabbing for some invisible support. Nothing was there, and I fell into the puddle.

"Eww!" I sat up, frantically brushing the mud off. This would not stop me from playing outside, I thought. I was determined to play. No matter what I played!

I stood, wobbling slightly, but I began laughing joyfully. I spun, I danced, I twirled, I sang, I giggled, I ran! Oh, how these things brought so much happiness to me! Not long after my fun started did I hear the snap of a twig. I looked at the rose bush, blinking rain out of my eyes.

"H-Hello?" My voice was shaky, heart pounding wildly. I didn't realize I was soaking wet until moments later.

Someone was in the bush. W-Were they trying to get me?!

Suddenly I saw the figure walk out of the thorn bush.

Father!

"F-Father! You scared me!" I laughed, running over to the man, embracing him in a tight hug.

"V-Viola?! W-What are you doing out here!? IT'S FREEZING! Y-You need to be inside! I don't want you catching a cold! Please!" He didn't pull away from the hug, but he didn't hug me back. He stood there.

Curses! That stupid name! Viola, Viola! Precious Viola! Have I not made it clear yet!?

"D-Daddy...?" I looked him right in the eyes, heart pounding to the point where I knew he could hear it.

"Yes, Viola? Something wrong?" He wore a worried expression, wondering why I had stuttered.

"... Please call me Ellen, daddy. It's a much... nicer name."  
I smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't be bothered by this too much.

"Ah... Sweety, I love your name. Ellen is... pretty... b-but..." He looked down in defeat, knowing he just didn't have the heart to deny his daughter's wish. "V-Very well."

I smiled joyfully. He would really call me by my name! Success! I prayed that it wouldn't raise any suspicions, but I'm sure the old fool would never guess I wasn't his daughter.

"Let's hurry up and get inside... we don't need to catch colds." He took me by the wrist firmly, and it hurt. He didn't notice my whimper mixed with shock and pain, dragging me inside like a toy.

D-Did father hate me because I wanted him to say my name? Curse you, Viola! Curse your name! Curse you! Curse your father!

I quickly shook my head, knowing these thoughts would do me no good. After father had gone up to bed I looked out the window, seeing nothing. I could of sworn I just heard whispers outside, though... Maybe I'm just tired. I better head off to bed. I'll write more in my diary later, I suppose.

I ran up to bed, laying down. I dreamt of nothing on that rainy night. Nothing...

The girl whined, looking down at the black cat. "Pl...ea...se...!"

The cat hissed in irritation. "You want me to get you a new body so you can get yours back!? Really, now?!" He sighed, shaking his head. "Since you wont do the work I will! Just need to take this..." The cat ripped a piece of the girl's purple hair out, in result she cried out in pain.

"Now, when I use a certain demon spell, I will have an illusion of you, my dear witch. Do not fear; it wont hurt. And just so you know, it shall be done soon. Just give it a day or two and an unlucky, stupid brat will wander into my trap. You'll see... And then, you will have his or her body. I know you'd prefer a girl, but I am not a miracle worker... Well, technically I am, but..."

The girl glared at him, not exactly caring.

"Haha, look at me, annoying you. I'll just get to the spell now. Rest up, witch! And thank you!" The cat darted off, grinning.

The purple-haired girl turned her attention back to the window of the blonde, who twisted and turned in her bed. Was this not what she had done in her own body? Lay in bed? All day!? Perhaps she did more, but the girl did not see it?

Soon she would have her body back. The girl crawled back into the rose bush, hidden from all but the cat. She smiled, laying her head on her arms, trying to rest. She did not receive any dreams, either.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody Thorns

Chapter 3

Hikari

The legless girl opened her eyes, awoken by the sound of a rustling bush. Who was making the sound? Was it her father? Or was it her 'friend'? Would her friend kill her this time? Did she realize the Demon had spared the child? Many thoughts flowed through her mind as she strained to see who was there.

Moments later the black cat popped out of the bush like a Jack-in-the-Box. "Yo!"

". . . . Did you find someone? To take this wretched body? M-Maybe... even to be... my friend?" The girl's hopes began to soar as she thought of all the possibilities for the reason why the cat came back. But as one thought crossed her mind her hopes were crushed to pieces, and she began to feel sick. Was he back to kill her? The wrong thoughts began filling her mind, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking of them. Was he back because she was going to die? Had Ellen realized she was here? Had something gone wrong? Were there no kids able to be found?

"I found a nice little girl. She's about nine, which is Ellen's age. Or maybe a year older. I'm not the best at remembering ages. I've been studying her all night, and she has a family that loves her, but I suppose you're more important, correct? Hikari is her name. And I believe she lives somewhere close to here. It's surprising that she lives in the forest... anyway, she's a really 'cute' little girl. She has long black hair and I believe she had blue eyes. She's fair-skinned, but really pretty. You'll enjoy her body much more then... THAT one." The cat motioned toward me, the body with no legs, covered in blood, a girl with injured vocal cords... I was ugly. No, Ellen was ugly.

I blinked. I would be taking a little girl away from her family? A family that loved her? A mother, a father, and maybe even siblings? How could I do that?! That's so cruel... but... if it's the only way, I suppose it... it must be done. I slowly nodded, knowing that this poor, innocent girl would have to be stuck in Ellen's body. But I silently promised that I would return her own body once I was done getting mine back. _I promise, Hikari, I promise._

"Yo! All you gotta do is sit right here and I'll go get here, mkay? What I'm gonna do is go lead her here since her parents are away, and just before she has time to run after realizing what you are, I'll use a simple, simple spell, switch your bodies, and bingo! It'll be done! You'll have a new body, and you can get revenge on Ellen. I sorta feel bad for this, but Ellen and I never really got along anyway. But you're... _different._" The cat grinned, scampering away, disappearing into a clump of ferns that lay on the mossy forest floor.

Why...? Why am I taking her away from her own family...? I'm...

...

a...

_monster._


	4. Chapter 4

Bloody Thorns:

Chapter four-

Mistake

The legless, decaying girl waited. And she waited. There was still no sign of the black cat, and she had begun to grow irritated. She tried to not become irritated, as that just wasn't like her, but she was unable to help it. A long sigh escaped the grotesque monster, and it lay it's head on it's arms, just waiting.

The sound of pawsteps approached, and the black cat swiftly dodged past Viola, and raced into a bush, where he hid. "Viola," The cat had whispered "She's coming." The cat's tone was sinister, as if he was enjoying this. It had been so long since he had gotten to do something like this, and the excitement was overwhelming.

Just then a young girl stumbled out from the large shrubbery, right out into the small clearing. The moment she saw Viola, she was horrified. Her eyes were fixed on the rotting girl, and she was unable to pull her eyes away, no matter how terrified she was. Viola actually pitied her, realizing she made a mistake.

She knew she didn't want this. All she had wanted was her body back- Not to ruin a poor girl's life. Ellen had done that to her, and if she went along with this, she'd be no better. However, before she had the chance to speak the cat had already begun his spell.

"私は自分の体を交換するHEKA呼びかける！太陽が上昇すると、それがオフに着用しなければならないために、これは、一時的かもしれない！" (Translates to: 'I call upon Heka to swap their bodies! May this be temporary, for when the sun rises it shall wear off!") The cat's amber orbs glowed, and a bright light blinded all of them momentarily.

However, when all were able to see again, Viola had realized she was in the girl's body. Guilt flooded over her, for she didn't know she had a set time to get her body back. Why had it come to this? What was she thinking in the first place?!

Just then, the mutilated 'thing' began to scream, fear consuming the poor soul. The agony was unbearable. She felt as if her head was going to explode. If the girl had eyes, she would have been crying. But instead, an inky black liquid dripped out of her empty eye sockets- They weren't exactly tears. Perhaps it was blood? But why would blood be black?

The cat snickered, his ears perking in amusement. Oh, how he enjoyed this. Just seeing the kid's misery made him chuckle. This was the best thing in the world. Have you ever felt betrayed? Or perhaps miserable? The demon loved seeing humans have this feeling. It was so amusing.

"What have you done to her!?" Viola had screamed, her blue eyes widening in worry. For God's sake, this kid was only nine! The cat had no sympathy, and Viola watched him snicker. She suddenly realized she was smiling, to her horror. Viola forced herself to stop smiling, and she heard a small voice in her head. 'You should be happy you are free from that rotting pile of flesh. You know you are happy, Viola. Everyone has a dark side. Embrace it, Viola. Embrace it.' Viola shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"Yo! Viola! You need to hurry up. If you want your body back, you need to get Ellen here by sunset. I know this is against the rules... But I kind of tricked her, I did. I know demons should be loyal and honest, but what can you say? We're demons. We're evil. You should never trust us. Backstabbing people is wonderful~" The demon purred, which surprised him slightly, but he paid no attention to it. "Anyway, we best get going. Ellen is smart, but there's a slim chance of fooling her. After all, she must be off her guard. Or so you should hope! Anyway, you have 'til sunset. If you swap bodies by then, you will be fine. Then we can destroy her magic or whatever she has left with a... Special bottle..." The cat trailed off, staring into the distance.

The bloodcurdling wails of agony continued to come from the girl, who tried to drag herself forward. Surely by now Ellen would have suspected something to be wrong, so the demon silenced the girl with another spell.

Viola continued to feel guilty, but she shook it off. Soon Ellen would get what she deserved. The black-haired girl nodded in response, and set off to her house.

Ellen had heard the screaming outside, and she peered out her window. However, there seemed to be nothing there. But then she saw a figure walking out of the forest. Ellen decided to check the time, curious as why the girl was all alone. It was only ten in the morning. Perhaps she was just exploring. Ha, like Viola used to do.

Ellen's smile faltered. Ah... Viola. She had been so innocent, and selfless. Curse her! She did care... She really did, didn't she? The blonde shook her head, dismissing the thought. Viola had received what she had deserved. She was always running off, against her father's will. It was not really Ellen's fault. It was just that Viola had received a punishment. And oh, how Ellen enjoyed giving her that punishment.


	5. Note

_Dear readers,_

_I am busy at the moment, so I may not be able to continue with my chapter for a bit! Maybe I'll squeeze it in today!_

_I'm very sorry :c Please don't hurt me! w;_

_~Thank you_

_~~Kuru/DreamWeaver_


	6. NOTE!

Okay, I know a lot of people most likely gave up on this story. However, if any of you see this, I would like you to know that I will be updating it as of 6/11/15 or maybe 6/12/15. I've been busy with the school year, but my final exam is tomorrow, or 6/11/15. Thank you all for having reviewed/Favorited/Etc. I appreciate it and I am so, so very sorry for not updating or even writing a note sooner.

This story will be completed. I refuse to abandon it. Looking back on it makes me cringe, as I realize I have improved my writing skills. I wish to fix some things, but I have decided against it just in case I mess something up. Once again, I apologize, and I hope people continue to read this story. Thank you.

~Scenario Dreamer


	7. Chapter 5

_ Bloody Thorns_

Chapter 5- Daddy

Viola smiled slightly, knowing she could do this. After all, she only had to switch bodies with her. Right? That cat had gave her a strange potion, and he had told her the effects. Apparently this bottle held "Ellen's despair". Viola was not quite sure as of what that meant, but the Demon had told her not to worry. The Demon had also been grinning, knowing that Ellen had only given Viola more of a reason to live. Viola needed her father, and now that Ellen had taken that from her she would have to fight to get it back. And Viola of course knew this. Their "friendship" was meaningless. Or so Viola thought...

Viola marched through the forest, wearing a frown upon her face. This would end, and when it did, she would be reunited with her father. That was all she cared for. She clenched and unclenched her fists, raven black hair covering her face. Never had Viola felt so furious in her life. It was actually hard to believe a bright person like her could become so angry and spiteful!

The Demon... 'pitied' her, though. Loyal to her father even after all of the torment she went through. Tsk, it was as amusing as it was pitiful, he supposed. Lurking within the inky black shadows, his golden optics gleamed brightly as he surveyed his surroundings. It was not long before his attention was back on Viola, though. He had to make sure she at least got there, correct? Ah, yes. She had to continue this little game.

It was not long until Viola was at the house, and a sudden wave of nausea and worry had washed over her. Was this reality? Was she really going to kill her best fr- No. What could ha ve been her best friend. They could have been true friends... Viola smiled wryly. Ellen had to ruin that chance, though.

Viola took a quiet, yet deep breath as she raised her shaking fist, knocking on the door. She waited for a good few minutes before realizing she must have knocked too quiet for anyone to hear. Repeating the action, she called out, "H-Hello? Is anyone home?", her voice barely above a whisper.

This time, there was a shout heard from inside, which was something along the lines of "One minute!", and within a minute or two the door opened slowly.

Viola's eyes, or rather Hikari's eyes, widened in shock. There he was, perfectly fine. Tears began to form in Viola's eyes, and she stepped forward to embrace the man that she hadn't seen in what felt like an eternity. Her father, her 'daddy'.

Upon seeing the strange girl crying, Travis frowned. He wondered who she was, why she was here, if she was lost, and many other questions. He crouched so that his eyes met Viola's. "Who... Who are you? Are you lost, by any chance? Where is your mother and father?" his voice was soft and gentle, concern clear in his chestnut brown coloured eyes.

Viola nodded, wiping her tears away, despite wishing it was her father doing so. She scrambled to remember the girl's name. The girl's body she took... The owner of this body... Her name was... "H-Hikari. I'm Hikari. A-And yes, I'm lost. I'm actually looking for my daddy. Mommy is... Well, she's been gone for a long, long time," Viola said. It hurt to admit it, but she really was looking for her daddy. But now, she found him.

Viola's father nodded. "So, they are gone, correct?" he mused, which earned him a nod from the girl. "In that case, I don't see any harm in letting you stay for the night. I am sure that Viola wouldn't mind." Travis smiled, allowing "Hikari" to enter her old house.

_Of course I wont mind, daddy. I'd be more than welcome to come back to my old house. To you. I'd also like for you to let me be your daughter again, _Viola had thought. She watched as her father shut the door, and she gazed around. It was time to find Ellen. It was time to find her, kill her, and get her life back. It was especially time to get her daddy back.

As "Hikari" left to go find Ellen, Travis swore he heard her mutter something as she passed him.

"I love you, daddy."

* * *

Hooray, it's finally done! I know you're probably not satisfied with this, but I'll be making another tomorrow or Monday. I also thought this was worth a mention- In the normal end, when Viola's dad says "Stand back, Viola", Viola (in Ellen's body) backs up a little as well before he shoots her. That makes everything even more sad considering Viola (in Ellen's body) most likely thought her dad was going to spare her, or realize that Ellen (in Viola's body) wasn't his real daughter. Or you can think of it in a different way.

I'm glad to be continuing this story again. However, I don't have a specific schedule for making these chapters. Whenever I feel in the mood for writing, I write. So I can't promise you I will have it by so-and-so date.

Also, this was a day late than when I said it was going to be uploaded! I actually finished yesterday but uploaded today. Sorry about that. *Hides behind a table* Please don't kill me, please don't kill me!

Oh, and please review. I know this story has a lot of flaws, but I just want everyone to know that it is basically a "What if" this happened, or "What if" that happened. Once again, thanks for reading and being patient. I know you waited almost a year for this, and I really, really am sorry. I shouldn't have started it at the beginning of the school year.

~ScenarioDreamer


	8. Chapter 6

_ Bloody Thorns_  
_Chapter 6- Sympathy_  
**Ellen's P.O.V~**

* * *

I gazed out the window, my eyes cold and cruel. He knew. And if he didn't, he would find out. That means my plans of being a loved and cherished girl would be ruined. No, no, I can't let that happen. I wont let this all slip away. I will fight, I will be loved! After everything I went through, all the torment and trauma and suffering, I deserve to-

A sharp rap sounded upon my door, and I froze. Sighing softly, I rose to my feet, approaching the door. Surely it was just father, interrupting my thoughts as usual. It didn't bother me too badly, though. As long as he kept loving me I would be okay. Yes... I'd be okay.

But as I opened the door, my breath hitched. I was gazing back at another girl who had light blue eyes, and for a moment I thought she may be blind, and she had black hair as well as fair-skin. She looked about my age. Perhaps she was. Now that I think of it, though, she doesn't look my age, as I am 'thirteen', now.

The girl before me looked down, mumbling. She must be shy. Oh, how pitiful! I really didn't want to talk to the miserable little thing. But there was that emotion I felt. It made my stomach churn and knot. I hated it. It made me remember that one night... Ah, yes...

* * *

**_Flashback_**

* * *

She lay on the ground, pitiful and helpless. She was losing blood quickly, as it had trailed behind her. I gazed down at her scornfully, giggling in delight. She was in agony. Viola was suffering in that body.

"Boy, you're stubborn!" I laughed once more, kicking at her. She flinched and reeled back in pain. "How long are you going to chase me? You know that body wont last for long." I smirked, watching as she tried to form words.

Instead of forming words, Viola grunted, her voice raspy. It was really a shame. Why did she even try? I turned away, only to be stopped by her grunting once more. This time, however, she was actually forming a sentence. It was still mostly grunts, but I understood her.

"Hmm? "Give it back"? Haha, no way. This body hurts much less," I stated, approaching her again. "You gave it to me in the first place. Why should I have to give it back?" The only response I got from her was a blink. Although, it was strange as she was now 'blind' without her eyes.

"Right..." I sighed and turned away from her, taking a few steps. "Viola? You felt so sorry for me. I couldn't even move from my bed. That is why I used my magic to trade bodies with you."

The purple-haired girl behind me whimpered and grunted something incoherent. To my ears, though, they were clear. She sounded so weak. "Just for a day? ... Heehee. I guess I did say that," I giggled, gazing over my shoulder at her.

"I was surprised you could trap me with my own power... but to no avail... after all, it's my house, yes? It wouldn't be killing me anytime soon." Viola blinked, processing what was being spat out at her. She couldn't believe it. Ellen could tell by her facial expression. Oh, silly Viola.

"I was guided by that house all the way, so I was ensured to escape," I watched as her face contorted into that of rage and confusion, which only fueled my lungs, "... Still not dead?" I asked, crouching down. She had always been a surprise, I suppose.

"Aha.. I have to applaud your tenacity." Upon my face was a cheshire grin as I asked yet another question. "Ah, could it be... You are that worried for your father?" Viola tensed up, twitching and reaching out towards me.

I merely laughed at the sight."Oh, I know. You and your father, Viola. A close family of two. Those memories stayed in your body. He is such a kind man. A hunter, is he not?" I sighed, closing my eyes in pure bliss. This was all just too good to be real.

I fished around in my pocket for a second, pulling out a paper. "And he even sent you a letter. What a good father." I stuffed the letter back into my pocket, turning to Viola. "So then, I suppose you're worried about what'll happen when you're gone?"

I thought for a moment, watching the frail little girl in front of me squirm around on the ground, making a mess of herself. Not that she wasn't already a mess. Then before I knew it, I found that I was reassuring her. It wasn't actual reassurance, though. More like... I was humoring myself.

"It'll be just fine. I'll give him Viola's fair share of love. And I'll take her share of love, too." Viola, however, seemed to not believe me as she dragged herself forward ever so slightly to grab my ankle. I kicked her hand away, though, laughing. "So..." I began, only to be interrupted.

"Viola?" I spun around quickly, recognizing the source of the voice. It was none other than him. Viola's father. We both ran to each other, and he hugged me for a brief moment, looking me over.

"Viola?! Are you safe?! Are you hurt anywhere?" I nodded, moving over to his side, holding his hand. He gazed over at me in confusion. "W-What?! Why..." he trailed off, shifting his gaze to the monstrosity of a little girl, who was writhing in a puddle of her own blood.

The girl, upon noticing her father's gaze, began crawling forward, whimpering. "Fha... fha... aaa... th... " She paused, trembling as she continued to drag herself forward. "Dh... dha... di..."

Viola's father, Travis, ran forward to the 'monster'. "S-STAY AWAY, MONSTER!' He shouted, narrowing his eyes. Travis raised his shotgun, shooting Viola in the head twice. Each time he did, blood spurted out like a waterfall.

I felt nauseous. I don't know why, exactly, but I did. Why, when I killed numerous people before, do I feel... sad... sick... disgusted... about this? About my 'friend' getting shot? I mean, after all, she wasn't dead. She would wake up soon. It may take a long time, but just like when my head was cut off, she would wake. Just like I did. Right?

As long as the demon spared her. A strange feeling hit me and I almost collapsed. I felt faint. Please... Let her live, demon. Don't prey on her. Please... I trembled faintly, but soon, the feeling vanished and I felt like it was okay. My task was done. I would be loved. R-Right?

My new father and I ran away from the scene, and I stopped to giggle. It was over. I was going to have a new life, and I would be safe. I would be cared for, and I would be happy. R-RIGHT?!

As we left, I knew the demon would pad over to what was previously Viola... I knew it would consume her soul. And I regretted doing what I did for a moment. I felt...

Sympathy. Sympathy for the girl. And I also felt regret. I hated it. So as I left with my father, I grasped his hand and squeezed it a little. Surely the rain would hide the tears trickling down my face.

_I'm sorry... Viola._

* * *

Alright, so I'm one day late (again) and please don't kill me for it! I wrote a somewhat long one, so I hope this makes up for being late. I think some things were repetitive, so I apologize about that. Thanks for reading! :D See you in the next chapter! And by the way, I am not sure as of now when the next chapter will be out. Soon, most likely.

~Scenario Dreamer


	9. Yet Another Note!

Alright, so I obviously haven't updated in a while. I thought I would just let it go, but... I know what it's like to really enjoy a story and then it just ends. Nothing. It was probably written in 2013 and now it's 2016 and the publisher hasn't said a word. I vow that no matter how long it takes, I'll finish it. I had the ending planned out, but I've forgotten what the ending note was going to be by now.

However, that doesn't mean I'm going to stop! I'll trudge on and create a new ending. I just hope that whatever I add doesn't upset people. I have an idea in mind, and hopefully you'll be supportive of it. And yes- I realize that I _have_ made errors in this fanfiction. Yes, believe me, I know. People make mistakes, alright? Trial and error. ^^

Thank you for following Yan- Oops! I mean... thank you for following Bloody Thorns!


End file.
